Yoshimitsu Dimabuk Cinta
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Bayangkan jika seorang guru killer di Tekken Gakuen, Yoshimitsu, atuh cintrong sama cewek! Gimana ya?


Scarlett : Wah, ga terasa lama nih ga nge-publish fic baru

Nagi : wajar. Otaknya buntu…

Scarlett : kira-kira, setuju ga kalo kita bikin songfic lagi?

Nagi : kalo ga, kita bikin kalian mau dengan membaca songfic kita nih! Cekidot!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Katsuhiro Harada and Namco

"Mabuk Cinta" belongs to Armada(map kalo saya aransemen dikit…)

Summary : Bayangkan jika seorang guru Fisika paling killer di Tekken Gakuen, Yoshimuitsu, jatuh cinta sama cewek! Gimana ya?

WARNING! This fic contains geje-ness, OOC-ness, abalness, and missing typo(s)!

* * *

><p>Nagi and Scarlett Presents…<p>

**Yoshimitsu Dimabuk Cinta**

Bayangkan bila harimu penuh warna

Itulah yang kini sedang kurasakan

Dia membuat tidurku tak nyenyak

Dia membuat makanku tak enak

Ku terpikat pada kehangatan yang selalu dia berikan…

Begitulah nyanyian sumbang dari suara guru Fisika kelas 11-G yang masih lajang, Yoshimitsu, yang (ngakunya) guru paling killer. Tapi, kenapa dia bernyanyi riang? Mari kita menuju petugas flashback.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Saat itu bermula dari siswa bernama Jin yang menjadi "mak comblang" pada kejadian naas itu, dia lupa membawa bekalnya. Karena dia anak wakil kepala sekolah, Kazuya Mishima, dia punya bodyguard sendiri bernama Nina Williams. Saat Nina membawakan bekal Jin yang tertinggal, proses dimabuk asmara pun bermula.

Saat Nina membawakan bekal Jin, kebetulan Yoshimitsu lewat tanpa disengaja, Jin pun mulai shock berat. 'Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku. Jangan bunuh aku…', batin Jin dalam hati. Namun ternyata, tidak demikian. Guru yang sangat ditakuti ini malah jatuh cintrong pada pandangan pertama. Untuk menutup rasa malunya, dia mengenakan topeng agar tak ada yang tahu jika wajahnya kini memerah semerah darah pembantaian(?). Jin cengo dengan kejadian ini, bahkan hingga kejadian ketika Yoshimitsu mengambil jaket Nina yang tertinggal di bangku tempat Jin si rambut pantat bebek duduk. Setelah melihat kejadian nista itu, Jin berusaha menahan tawa karena takut dimarahi oleh gurunya yang kini sedang mabuk asmara. Kalian pasti sudah tau bagaimana wajah Jin jika sedang menahan tawa. Seperti genderuwo sodara-sodara!

* * *

><p>Oke. -Flashback off-<p>

Back to story.

Di jam istirahat, Yoshimitsu terus mendatangi Jin seakan-akan ada Poconggg yang sedang menggentayanginya(?). Dan guru tersebut hanya berkata satu hal, "bisakah kau tinggal lagi bekal makananmu?aku ingin melihat perempuan cantik itu lagi…". Secara terpaksa Jin hanya menjawabnya dengan dua huruf ,"Hn", sambil menunjukkan tampang _stay cool_.

Setelah kejadian ini, Yoshimitsu kembali menyanyi dengan suara sumbangnya hingga membuat telinga seluruh siswa Tekken Gakuen berdarah dan nyaris menyebabkan kematian.

_Yoshimitsu sedang dimabuk cinta…_

_Kini Yoshimitsu dimabuk cinta…_

_Dimabuk cinta…._

Dengan seenak jidat Jin (Jin : beraninya kau mengejek jidatku!kayak kamu ga punya jidat aja! AVENGER!*) *Author tepar*), guru bertopeng itu mengaransemen lagu yang aslinya milik band Armada tersebut. Dan lagu itu membuat makan siang para siswa terus terganggu.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari, Jin meninggalkan kotak bekalnya. Ini dilakukan secara disengaja agar Yoshimitsu tidak menghukumnya, sekaligus memenuhi nafsu cinta dari si guru. Nina kembali mengambilkan makanan Jin dan Yoshimitsu tepat berada di semak-semak. Dengan secepat kilat, Yoshimitsu menggendong (baca : menyeret) Nina ke sebuah tempat di hutan.

Yoshimitsu kembali menyanyi , dan Nina tidak terpengaruh dengan suara paraunya yang membuat telinga berdarah (A/N : pake apaan tuh?).

_Bayangkan bila harimu penuh warna_

_Itulah yang kini sedang kurasakan_

_Dia membuat tidurku tak nyenyak_

_Dia membuat makanku tak enak_

_Ku terpikat pada kehangatan yang selalu dia berikan…_

_Yoshimitsu sedang dimabuk cinta…_

_Kini Yoshimitsu dimabuk cinta…_

_Yoshimitsu sedang dimabuk cinta…_

_Yoshimitsu sedang dimabuk cinta…_

_Dimabuk cinta…._

Setelah nyanyian parau itu selesai, Yoshimitsu berlutut dan memetik bunga mawar sampai ke akarnya. Dan dengan nada puitis, dia berkata," Wahai wanita cantik, Nina Williams. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Meskipun aku akan dipermalukan, aku akan korbankan semuanya untukmu…".

Nina yang wajahnya serius pun bertanya, "apakah kau yakin melakukan semuanya untukku?".

"Aku yakin sekali sayang…"

DEBUAK!

Nina mencium (baca ; membanting) Yoshimitsu sambil berkata, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah lama bermusuhan dengan Anna. Jika kau ingin memacariku, artinya kau membantunya untuk membunuhku! Aku sudah lama tahu jika kau adalah rekannya, meskipun kau hanya guru yang berteman baik dengannya! Ketika kau sudah tahu namaku, sudah sepantasnya kau mati! Bermuda Triangle!".

Yoshimitsu mulai tepar. Tapi, dia beruntung karena tidak mati. Namun, kini hatinya telah bagaikan gunung meletus. Yoshi sudah patah hati.

Sejak kejadian itu, sikap Yoshimitsu kepada muridnya menjadi semakin membara. Bahkan mengalahkan semangat jiwa muda milik Steve dan Forest. Namun sebenarnya, dia banyak bercurhat dengan Jin untuk membalas patah hatinya.

~The End~

* * *

><p>Nagi : map kalo cerita kita yang ini lebih gaje, otak lagi buntu.<p>

Scarlett : bagi yang mau keluarin uneg-uneg atau request fic baru. Jangan lupa kirimkan lewat review cerita ini

Nagi : ini oneshot kita yang paling menguras kekuatan otak. Ini keterangan bagi yang butuh keterangan…

*) Avenger : pukulan maut yang jadi jurus andalan Jin.

*) Bermuda Triangle : jurus bantingan maut yang menjadi kemampuan Nina

Info lebih lengkap, lihat Command List kedua karakter ini di Tekken 5.


End file.
